Sweet Surrender
by black-roulette
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen; he wasn’t supposed to let this child claim his heart. He promised himself that he wouldn’t surrender. …But…maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought… :Valon/Amelda; Sacrificeshipping:


**Title**: Sweet Surrender

**Summary**: It wasn't supposed to happen; he wasn't supposed to let this _child_ claim his heart. He promised himself that he wouldn't surrender. …But…maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought… (Valon/Amelda; Sacrificeshipping)

**Disclaimer**: I own SQUAT!! NAAAAAADAAAAAAAAA!! ...Oh, and all flames will be used to burn random objects and my crush's pants. ...And the witch.

(--!--)

Emotionless gray eyes stared at the computer screen in front of them. Fingers danced across the keys in quick, steady motions. Occasionally, a pale hand would reach up to brush back a few strands of burgundy hair behind subtle ears.

Rain poured down from the heavens, but he paid no heed to it. All he cared about right now was finding any useful information on Kaiba Seto. To his greatest annoyance, all the information he stumbled upon was not classified as "useful" in his book. Sighing in exasperation, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his long, exposed legs.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention, but he didn't even bother turning to look at his visitor; he already knew who it was. With another disgruntled sigh, he turned his attention back to the computer and ignored the footsteps that drew closer to him.

"Still don't like me, eh?" came a gentle voice, laced with a heavy Australian accent. "What a shame."

"Away with you," the redhead barked, typing away on his keyboard. "I have no time to put up with pests such as yourself."

"Argh! Ya hurt me, Amelda," the visitor said dramatically, placing his hand over his heart.

"I've no time for your jokes either, _Valon_."

The youth known as Valon sighed and removed his goggles as he ran his fingers through his chestnut locks. "What did I eva do to you that makes ya hate me so much?"

Amelda shook his head, swiveling around in his chair. "You just annoy me. It's not that hard to figure out."

Cyan eyes stared at the figure in front of them. The Australian gulped silently, trying to hide the desire that burned in his cyan orbs. Deciding that the best way to cover it up was to use a joke, he smirked and stated, "Y'know, you make a pretty lovely Sheila, mate. With the way ya dress and all."

Amelda furrowed his eyebrows and scowled as his cheeks turned deep crimson. "Shut up!" he snapped, standing up. "You _know_ I hate it when you crack jokes about my appearance!"

The brunette held up both hands. "Calm down, calm down. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist, mate. Just lookin' at ya wearin' those clothes brought it up."

The burgundy-haired man scoffed. Though, he could see where Valon was coming from; after all, short-shorts and a skin-tight half tank top didn't help his image. Still, he hated the fact that his comrade was acting like an immature child and was constantly cracking jokes at him.

"Here, I'll make it up to ya," Valon said suddenly. "I'll be right back!"

"Oh, _please_ take your time!" Amelda mumbled, thankful that the pesky Doma member was leaving for the moment.

Though his moment of solitude didn't last long; Valon was back in the room, his hand held behind his back. The redhead eyed his comrade suspiciously, wondering what prank the young Australian had up his sleeve.

"Dun worry, mate. I ain't got some secret weapon behind me back! It's a strange story, but I found this little thing layin' in the middle of an alley. I'm surprised it hadn't wilted that much!" the cyan-eyed man said, revealing the object behind his back. "I dunno if ya'll like it or not, but…"

Amelda's gray orbs widened slightly, but he showed no other signs of emotion. His face remained blank and his stance perfectly still; he reminded Valon of a statue. Taking the object, he examined it curiously and muttered, "Valon…I don't know what to say…"

Valon rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "A 'thank ya' would be nice."

Resting in the burgundy-haired man's hands was a damp, slightly wilted rose. Though slightly wilted, however, it still maintained its beauty. Amelda looked up from the bloom and locked eyes with his partner. "…Why would you do something like this?"

"So much for a 'thank you'," Valon mumbled under his breath. Turning his gaze back to the beautiful creature in front of him, he said, "I dunno, actually. It just…reminded me of you? I dunno, Amelda. I just…ah…"

"What about that woman?" the redhead questioned, a hint of disgust lacing his soft voice. "That…_Mai_ woman. If you're going to give someone a flower, you should give it to the person whom you're infatuated with. Not your rival."

The Aussie's blue eyes were now cast to the floor. A saddened smile coming to the man's face, he muttered, "She'll never love me like I loved her. She loves…Jonouchi. Not me."

Amelda's eyes softened. "Loved? I thought you _do_ love her."

Shaking his head, Valon whispered, "Not anymore, mate. Not anymore…"

Deciding it was time to change the subject, Amelda turned away from the brunette and walked over to his desk. Placing the rose next to his mouse pad, he plopped down on his chair and went back to typing. "Is there anything else you need? If you're finished with your business, I'd…greatly appreciate it if you left."

"Right, then…" Valon whispered, cheerful cyan eyes dimming drastically.

Amelda continued to type away on his computer, ignoring the footsteps of his partner once more. Once he heard the door open and close, he let out another sigh. He continued to type for another fifteen minutes, but he felt like he couldn't concentrate. Glancing at the crimson rose on his desk, he picked it up gently and ran a slender finger across the petals. As he did this, a strange emotion passed over him. He felt…lonely…and a little sad. Spinning around to face his door, his gray eyes softened. Swiftly, he stood up and strutted across the room. Opening the door, he was just about to march down the hall, until he caught sight of a wild mess of chestnut-brown hair directly below him.

"Valon? Have you been sitting out here the whole time?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Aye, mate," the biker said softly, as if in a daze. "I've been out here the whole time."

Letting out a sigh, Amelda pulled his rival up and led him back into the room. Closing the door, he crossed his arms and eyed the crestfallen boy. "…What's got you so depressed? Normally you're the cheerful one."

In a flash, the redhead abruptly found himself pinned up against the wall, his arms held in place by his side. Valon gazed deeply into his comrade's gray orbs, a serious expression plastered on his face. Slowly, the brunette leaned forward. Amelda felt his breath hitch as Valon's nose touched his, their lips only millimeters apart.

"Valon, get off…"

Instead, the blue-eyed man performed the opposite; he pressed up further against his burgundy-haired counterpart. "Ya ask me what's wrong," he said in a breathy whisper. "So I say that I want you…"

Passion and desire burned deep within Valon's eyes; Amelda couldn't stop staring. With great gentleness, the chestnut-haired biker began to stroke the gray-orbed biker's cheek. Said gray-orbed biker flinched at the touch and averted his eyes away. "Valon…"

"…You want this," Valon said. "I can feel it. …Surrender to me; let me take your loneliness away…"

Amelda gulped. "Valon, please get off."

He was taken aback when he felt warm, gentle lips press against his own. He wanted to struggle and push the boy off of him, but as those warm lips pressed further against his own, he felt all strength drain from his body. Practically motionless, his eyes fluttered shut and he absent-mindedly wrapped his arms around the Aussie's neck.

Valon moaned, kissing his redheaded partner more firmly. It wasn't long before Amelda hesitantly returned the kiss, his lips chaste and shy against the bold Australian's. Lips connected and parted for a few moments before Valon finally pulled away. Panting heavily, he bent down and began to trail wet kisses across the burgundy-haired teen's exposed neck and collarbone, sucking on occasional spots of skin. Amelda moaned quietly, which caused the brunette to smirk and continue to hungrily kiss the redhead's smooth flesh.

Finally pulling away to gaze at the beauty before him, he whispered, "What d'ya say, babe? Wanna give it a shot? …Want me to take your loneliness away?"

"You're…serious…aren't you…?"

"True blue, mate. Ridgie didge…" The brunette sealed his lips over the redhead's again, breaking away after a few moments.

"W…what about…Mai…?" Amelda asked, breathless.

"I already told ya about that. She doesn't love me, and my love for her has disappeared."

"…Does…does that mean that your love…has…been transferred…? …To me…?" the redhead questioned, his heart palpitating in his ribcage.

Valon smiled gently and brushed his lips over the slightly older male's cheek. "Mmm."

Amelda felt his breath hitch once again.

"So what d'ya say?" Valon asked a second time, caressing the gray-eyed biker's cheek affectionately. "Surrender?"

"I'm not one to surrender," was the stubborn reply. "Now kindly get off me."

"Don't be so stubborn, baby. …Your eyes deceive you; they tell me how much you desire the love of another…"

Slowly, Valon began to run his hand across Amelda's stomach. Kneeling down, he kissed a sensitive area, which caused the gray-eyed man to jolt. Valon smirked. "Oh? What's this? A sensitive spot, eh?"

"S-stop, Valon!!" the redhead choked out, using all of his willpower not to giggle and biting his lips to prevent a smile. He squirmed under his companion's touches and kisses, which only brought more pleasure to said companion.

The cyan-eyed man ceased his movements, his eyes growing wide with humor. "Oh, _now_ I see! You're _ticklish_ in this spot!"

"A-ah! V-Valon…please!! Stop!!" Amelda said, giggles escaping his lips.

"Not until ya smile for me, mate."

Valon's fingers danced across the lithe figure, cherishing the warmth of the skin and the adorable sounds escaping his rival's lips. The gray-orbed male squirmed even more, still trying to hold back his giggles, but failing miserably. When Valon looked up, he grinned at the sight. Amelda was smiling! Satisfied, he released the redhead and stood up.

"Surrender yet?" he asked, earning a glare from the other boy.

"Never."

"Suit yourself, mate," the brunette said with a shrug. With a small sigh, he released his grip on is comrade's arms and turned away. Mentally kicking himself, he started to trudge towards the door.

Amelda stared after the man. Inside his mind, an inner battle was waging; he couldn't decide if he wanted Valon to stay or if he was thankful that he was leaving. Truthfully, he was on both sides. He wanted Valon to stay, which was strangely unusual, but yet he wanted him gone so he could have a moment to think about all that just happened. As the brunette opened the door, Amelda furrowed his eyebrows and called, "So that's it then? You're just gonna walk away like nothing ever happened? You're not even gonna put up a fight? Hmph. How can I 'surrender' to you if you don't even _try_ to win me over?"

Valon froze, startled by the beautiful redhead's words. Said redhead was quite surprised himself. Slowly, the cyan-orbed biker turned around to face the gorgeous creature. "Amelda…"

"If you 'love' me like you claim, then you shouldn't throw in the towel just like that! It makes me question this so-called 'love' you hold for me."

No! No, no, _no_! He wasn't supposed to say that! What was he thinking? He didn't want his heart to be thrown into a cage! _Especially_ in the cage of an immature _brat_! He wanted to kick himself!

Back over at the door, Valon smirked. "So, ya want me to try again?"

No!

"…Yes…"

Calmly, the blue-eyed biker walked over to this companion. Gently, he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the bed. Pushing the redhead down, he climbed atop him and smiled. Amelda moaned softly as warm lips met his own once again. Tenderly, Valon began to stroke the other male's leg, loving how smooth it felt beneath his fingertips. Moving away from the redhead's lips, he nipped at his ear.

Amelda gasped at the contacts, but relaxed nonetheless. Ever so slowly, he was beginning to accept the gentle touches and lingering kisses. The more he allowed the Australian to advance, the more it felt right to him. He knew it was wrong, and he knew Dartz would be outraged if he found out. But for some reason, he felt his defenses slipping; his cares were lost as his comrade displayed tender affection towards him.

"You're very pretty, mate," Valon whispered.

Amelda's heart fluttered…

"No…I take that back…"

…Then fell…

"You're very beautiful."

…And fluttered once more.

"So…do ya surrender yet?"

"Nn…I…don't know," was the whispered response.

Valon continued to caress the redhead's body, whispering soft, passionate words into the air. Amelda felt a small smile form at his lips as he fell further into his pillow and stroked the Aussie's cheek for a moment. Gradually, his heart began to fall into the brunette's clutches. He started to kiss back whenever soft lips were pressed against his own, and while Valon caressed his body, he would run his hands through the messy chestnut locks.

Valon stopped what he was doing and gazed at the man beneath him. A smile graced his lips and broadened as the lean redhead returned it. The brunette winked at his companion and removed his shirt and was getting ready to remove the other's, until Amelda placed a gentle hand on his wrist.

Shaking his head, he whispered, "Too soon…"

Valon understood. Slipping his shirt back on, he climbed off of his fellow Doma member and lay down beside him. Slinging his arm across Amelda's waist, he pulled him close and muttered, "So? Surrender?"

"I'll think about it," was the soft reply, a slender finger stroking the vaguely younger man's lips.

The brunette grinned and kissed the redhead's temple gingerly. "Well, I'll hit the sack, then. Give me your answer in the mornin'…"

"…I will."

"G'night, babe…"

"Night."

As Valon began to drift off, Amelda observed him. A smile danced across his lips as he absent-mindedly began to run his fingers through his comrade's messy locks. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud just yet, he knew he already surrendered. The Australian had him in the palm of his hand now. But for some reason, Amelda didn't care. Instead, he just pressed a kiss to the now slumbering biker's forehead.

It wasn't supposed to happen; he wasn't supposed to fall in love. He wasn't supposed to let his heart be claimed, let alone by some _child_. He said he wasn't going to surrender; he _promised_ himself he wasn't going to surrender. Now look what happened.

Gray orbs glistened in the soft light of his lamp. The only things he could hear were the Aussie's heartbeat and his soft breaths; the rain had long since ceased. Smiling, he continued to stroke the warm lips of the man who now held his heart.

"I surrender…" he whispered, so softly that the sound of the computer monitor buzzing covered up his words.

No, it wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with his rival. His heart was supposed to remain free. This was the last thing he expected, let alone _wanted_.

But as he observed the peaceful man, he decided that surrendering to Valon wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

**_Fin. _**

Wooo! First sacrificeshipping fic EVER. Truth be told, I'm actually quite proud of this. pride Anyway! Reviews and favorites are welcome, but I'm not holding my breath. No one ever reviews anymore, yah?


End file.
